No One Knows Who I Am
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: She was determined to not chicken out this time. However, someone had a different thought on the situation. Rated T for mentioned suicide.


Disclaimer: I only own Salem and the plot. I don't own 'No One Knows Who I Am.'

Background information on Salem (This will be in another fanfic but I think I'll put it in here too): Salem is the cousin of Warren Peace. Salem has the power to absorb the power of others with a simply touch. However, it hurts the touched person so Salem wears gloves. Salem also has the ability to phase through solid objects and can also control elecricity. She is Gothic but loves to sing. She loves Judy Blume books and the Harry Potter series.

_Look at me,  
>And tell me who I am.<br>Why I am  
>What I am.<br>Call me a fool,  
>And it's true I am.<br>I don't know  
>Who I am.<br>It's such a shame,  
>I'm such a sham.<br>No one knows  
>Who I am.<br>Am I the face of the future?  
>Am I the face of the past?<br>Am I the one who must finish last?  
>Look at me,<br>And tell me who I am,  
>Why I am<br>What I am.  
>Will I survive?<br>Who will give a damn,  
>If no one knows<br>Who I am?  
>Nobody knows -<br>Not even you -  
>No one knows who I am...<em>

Students paid no mind to Salem. Or the gloves that she wore every day. All they knew what that she was reserved. Salem was Gothic. She always kept her dark brown hair down. She wore red glasses and was pale. Salem was pretty tall but not as tall as her cousin, Warren Peace.

Everyone knew that Salem never took off those gloves. Only Warren and the teachers knew why Salem wore those gloves.

No one knew the song that Salem spent her time singing during her free period. Salem would go to the side of the school and sing the same song. Salem remembered the day that she started Sky High.

Flashback:

Salem followed Warren off of the bus. Sky High was how Salem imagined, big and in the sky.

"Come on Salem, lets go inside." Warren said.

Salem followed her cousin towards the doors. She barely looked up at the students walking and socializing.

All of a sudden, something surrounded Salem. It ran around her. It was so fast that Salem couldn't see what or who it was. Salem phased through whatever it was. It seems that whatever it was didn't like it. A slightly over weight boy stopped and halted in front of Salem.

"Hey freshman." The boy said.

Another boy stretched down the stairs and stood next to the other boy. Salem looked at the two over her glasses.

"I'm Lash and this is Speed." The second boy said. He stretched his hand out to Salem. "We're here to collect the student fee."

Salem shook her head and tried to get past Lash and Speed. Lash grabbed Salem's arm then dragged her back.

"I'm not giving you a made up fee." Salem said firmly. She yanked her arm away.

"I like this girl." Lash said to Speed. He turned back to Salem. "You got attitude."

"Whatever." Salem replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Guys." Warren's voice boomed.

Lash and Speed's eyes widen with fear when the two heard Warren's voice. Warren grabbed Salem's arm.

"Don't bother my cousin." Warren said to the two bullies. "Come on Salem." He walked away with Salem in tow.

Salem glanced back at the bullies. Lash was staring at her with a smile on his face.

End flashback

Salem now stood near the edge of the school ground. She was Warren Peace's cousin. Warren was very protective of Salem. Due to that fact, people tend to be as scared of Salem as they are as Warren.

Salem looked over the edge. Her knees shook a bit but she was determined to not chicken out. Salem thought 'I'm not gonna chicken out this time' to herself. She was a bit stiff but she knew she could do it.

"No one knows who I am." Salem sang to herself. "Am I the face of the past? Am I the face of the future?" She took a step towards the edge. "Am I the one who must finish last?" She took another step. "Look at me and tell me who I am, why I am, what I am."

Just as Salem was about the fatal step that would take her life, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the edge.

Lash had free period so he decided to go outside. Warren's cousin, Salem, was usually outside but she didn't bother anyone. Lash didn't know what it was that caused him to think about Salem all the time. After all, Salem acted a lot like Warren. Salem was very secretive about her gloves and refused to talk about why she wore them.

"No one knows who I am." Someone sang.

Lash recognized the song right away. It was the same song that Salem sang every singly day during free period.

Lash looked around to see Salem standing near the edge of the school grounds. Lash liked it when Salem sang. She had the perfect voice for that particular song.

Lash noticed that Salem took a step towards the edge. When Lash figured out what Salem was about to do, she had taken another step. Lash wasn't completely evil. He did not want Salem to commit suicide. Lash shot his hands out and pulled Salem away from the edge.

It took Salem a moment to realize what had happened. When she was done being dragged, she glared at the person who had pulled her away.

"What gives Lash?" Salem asked. "Why did you stop me?"

"Suicide isn't the answer." Lash replied. "What's wrong?

"Why do you care?" Salem pulled away from Lash.

Lash placed a firm hand on Salem's shoulder in case she tried to run away.

"I'm not evil you know." Lash said to Salem. "I just want to know what's wrong. What's with that song you always sing?"

"No one cares."

Salem tried to squirm away from Lash but he wrapped his arms around Salem.

"Please tell me." Lash said. He knew that Salem would cave in as she was never a good fighter. "I won't let go until you tell me." He spun Salem around. "Is it something with Warren?"

"No." Salem replied. "Please leave me alone."

Lash was surprised that Salem was holding out this long. Salem was stronger than he had remembered.  
>"Fine, I'll tell you." Salem said in a flat tone. "I hate one of my powers."<p>

"You have more than one?" Lash asked.

"Yes. It's very unfortunate."

"Is that why you wear those gloves everyday?"

Salem nodded solemnly. Salem looked away but Lash took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Why do you wish to end your life?" Lash asked. "What is it about your power that you don't like?"

"I hurt people." Salem said sadly. "I hate it. I don't mean to but I can't help it!"

"What is it exactly?"

"Besides being able to phase through solid matter and being able to control electricity," Salem replied. "I can absorb other people's powers with a simple touch. That's the one that I hate."

"Absorb other powers?" Lash repeated. "That's what the gloves are for?"

"Yes and I hate it. It hurts people. I want to just end my life so I can't hurt any more people anymore."

"You can't do that." Lash tightened his grip slightly.

"Why the heck not?" Salem asked. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Warren will miss you. Your friends will too."

Salem scoffed and said, "I don't have many friends. People tend to ignore me as much as they try to ignore Warren. People don't know me. They think they do but they don't." She paused then said, "I hurt people and they won't even try to be friends with me. I don't even have a reason to live anymore."

"Yes you do." Lash said firmly.

"Stop saying that!" Salem demanded. "I hate my power! I hate that people will even talk to me! Just let me go and I'll get out of everyone's way."

"I'm afraid that I can't let that happen."

"Why?"

"Because then I won't be able to do this." Lash leaned in and kissed Salem.

Salem didn't know what to do or say. She kissed back in instinct and wrapped her arms around Lash's neck.

"Thanks." Salem said when the kiss was over.

"For what?" Lash asked.

"Saving me."

"Salem!" Warren's voice called out. "Let go of my cousin Livingston!"

"Hi Warren." Salem said happily.

"Let go of my cousin." Warren repeated. He placed a hand on Salem's shoulder. "What's wrong Salem?"

"Nothing." Salem replied. "Lash just helped me that's all."

Warren did something that was surprising to Lash. Warren hugged Salem and said, "I know it's hard but you have a great gift." He unwrapped his arms. "Lets go Salem."

"Coming." Salem replied. She turned to Lash, kissed him on the lips again, and said, "Thanks again."

"Anytime." Lash replied.

Salem walked away after Warren. She felt a whole lot better after talking about it. She was glad that someone knew who she was.

A/N: Second fanfiction in less than an hour! I'm on a roll! Please no flames. The idea for this fanfiction randomly came into my head while I was writing my other one shot 'Be Our Guest.'

'No One Knows Who I Am' is from the musical Jekyll & Hyde. I love this musical.


End file.
